


Somnus

by Violsva



Series: While You Were Sleeping [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Head Injury, Multi, Unconsciousness, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson doesn't - quite - wake up.</p><p>(Takes place during Watson and Mary's engagement.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnus

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #19](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1375670.html).

Hands? Touch, fleeting. Darkness. Medical instruments being put away. Soothing, familiar. The pattern was wrong, but everyone did it differently.

Medicine. For him. Oh! He attempted to push his eyelids up, but they refused. Fine. He was exhausted...

“Will he be all right, doctor?”

“He certainly should be, Miss Morstan, as long as he wakes up soon. See his eyelids moving? It shouldn’t be too long.”

“Good.” Holmes, farther away. Calm, now. Mary was emotional for both of them, with the doctor here.

“He’s very lucky you found help so quickly, Mr. Holmes.” The reply blurred a little, the door shut, he heard nothing for some time, and felt only a small hand finding his. Then words, loud but unclear, and another hand.

“- so glad you got him out.” Again. John wished he could remember what had happened, but the past hurt when he thought about it, so he didn’t. Holmes and Mary were here, that was what was important.

“Of course I did.” Yes. Holmes could be relied upon. Now he was nervous, though. “I thought you might rather be upset with me for getting him in there in the first place.”

“While pursuing a criminal? That’s your job! That’s his – well, his hobby, I suppose. Oh, John.” Her hand gripped tighter. He tried to pull himself properly into wakefulness for them, but even the effort was exhausting, and he stopped before he lost touch with the world again.

Holmes and Mary were silent for a while, though their hands moved slightly, closer together, holding each other’s as well as his.

“He’ll be all right,” said Mary. “You heard the doctor.”

“Doctors can be wrong.”

“Shh. You said yourself, just one blow. He’ll wake up.”

“Yes.”

“And you did catch them, after all. You can tell us all about it.”

He wanted to see their faces, to turn and tell them he was recovering. He tried again through the exhaustion, and managed to move, perhaps, before the darkness grew stronger again. He thought he heard “John?” in two voices as it did.


End file.
